


sweet like honey

by skeletonqueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, i just really like the concept of freckled lea, idk how this happened ok just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonqueen/pseuds/skeletonqueen
Summary: Isa had been fond of Lea's freckles ever since he first found himself really paying attention to them. The prominent ones scattered across his right cheekbone, or the two on his chin.Some early morning ruminations as Isa catches sight of a sleeping Lea.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	sweet like honey

Isa was careful as he slipped back into their bedroom quietly so as not to disturb Lea, he paused as the door shut behind him with a soft _click_. Lea was indeed still sleeping soundly, laying on his side with his back towards Isa, their blankets bunched up around his waist. There were stripes of golden sun across his form from the blinds that had been left partially open. Lea looked so peaceful and content in his sleep, Isa was sure he'd never get bored if he just sat beside him and memorised the curves and angles of his figure, every blemish and scar and trace of ink across his skin. 

From where he was standing, and even in the low light of the early morning sun, Isa could see the distinct tan lines on the back of Lea's neck and his shoulders from here, and felt the corners of his mouth lifting slightly as his eyes traced across the light smattering of freckles across Lea's skin, leading to darker clusters across his arm from exposure to the sun, marking a trail down to the dark purple tattooed band around his left bicep and the flame pattern above it.

For as long as Isa had known Lea, he had always been prone to getting terrible sunburn. It was in part due to his complexion, but also his distaste for properly covering up when the sun was at its peak. When they were younger, Isa had often thought it funny, how his arms would turn a painful looking shade of red in the summer when he forgot to wear sunscreen, or how his face would clash horribly with his hair. He was however, also fortunate enough that if he did get sunburn, it often ended up leaving him with honeyed skin, but much to Lea's chagrin (and Isa's joy) it brought out all those freckles that had faded over the winter. 

Isa had been fond of Lea's freckles ever since he first found himself really paying attention to them. The prominent ones scattered across his right cheekbone, or the two on his chin. The one above his left brow, or the ones that speckled the bridge of his nose that summer in Lea's bedroom when they were thirteen and—

Lea shifted over in bed, the rustle of the blankets and the soft patting sound of Lea's hand against the spot Isa was usual laying and a quiet, incoherent mumble of his name pulled Isa out of his reverie.

He padded across the wood floors, setting down his mug of lemon and honey tea down on the end table, careful not to spill it on any of the numerous notes Lea had scrawled and left for him. He eased the layers of blankets back enough to slide back into his spot beside Lea. He lay down on his side, trying not to jostle Lea as he pulled the blankets up to his own chest and reached a hand out slowly. He stroked across Lea's cheek, pushing hair back behind his ear before letting his hand rest on the pillow.

He felt a pang in his chest, and wasn't sure if it was down to the soft warm glow of the sun spilling into the room or if it was how vulnerable Lea looked, tangled up in layers of blankets with his hair splayed across the pillows and sticking to his cheek. Isa couldn't help but count his blessings, this almost felt undeserved—like he had stumbled into a dream and that this wasn't the reality he'd been living for several months now.

He was reminded of their time in the Organization, when all they ever wore were those cloaks that covered up every inch of skin. Lea's tan from that last summer spent in Radiant Garden had eventually faded, and with it those freckles that Isa had loved teasing him about.

He remembered how pale Axel had been, and he remembered the almost sickly complexion he kept hidden under his coat. Some of his freckles remained, the ones across his face and the odd few across his shoulders, collarbone, and back. The ones Lea had insisted were _'just moles, Isa, they're nothing special.'_

He remembered when Axel had started spending more time in Twilight Town with Roxas and Xion. How bitter he'd been when he first noticed the way Axel's face looked different somehow, less sickly pale. He remembered seeing a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose for the first time in a decade and how he'd been jealous—that Axel was spending time somewhere in the sun whilst he was stuck in a world of eternal dark.

It all seemed so inconsequential now as he watched Lea's chest rise and fall steadily, the faintest outline of the faded scar over his heart. He trailed his hand down Lea's cheek, barely brushing against his skin as he found his shoulder, tracing lazy shapes like he was doing a join-the-dots puzzle.

Despite his best efforts, Lea started under Isa's touch, groaning slightly as he rolled around on to his left side, facing towards Isa. With his face still half smushed into the pillow, he cracked an eye open, and a slow, lazy smile spread across his face. Isa cupped Lea's chin lightly, tilting his head up and pressed a kiss to the centre of his forehead, making Lea hum in appreciation.

"G'mornin' honey." Lea's voice sounded a little rough from just waking up, but it was still the sweetest sound Isa could imagine hearing. Lea angled his head back down, kissing the pad of Isa's thumb before he snaked an arm around Isa's waist, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Isa traced a hand up Lea's forearm to his bicep. He slowed his course, letting his fingers delicately trace over the bright inks and elaborate lines of the sunflowers and honeysuckles. he reached higher, slinging his arm over Lea's shoulder, tangled his fingers in soft hair and let Lea tuck his head under Isa's chin, leaving a trail of soft, lazy kisses along his collarbone as he did.

"Time is it? D'we gotta get up already?"

"No, not yet. Just had to let the cat out." He felt Lea squeeze him tighter, breathing out a sigh of relief that tickled across his skin.

Lea hummed, the sound rumbling against Isa's chest. "She's so—" Lea's voice trailed off, his words swallowed up by a yawn. "So high maintenance."

Isa laughed softly, carding through Lea's hair and kissing the top of his head. "Mhm, I wonder where she gets it."

**Author's Note:**

> i got really emotional thinking about lea and freckles and this happened. my drafts for this are literally just titled mindless freckle indulgence. that's all this is. thank you to fluffled for keeping me sane and reading over this for me. 
> 
> and if anyone is curious, lea's flower tattoo is part of a half sleeve that features sunflowers (for adoration), asters (for remembrance), and honeysuckles (for devoted bonds of affection and domestic happiness).


End file.
